Chapter 9
A Heart-to-Heart Promise Story Rodea and Ion continue their journey to the Chronos Tower, though Rodea is still angry about the explosion. When Rodea reaches the Sand Chronos Tower, he tells Ion that while he was fighting Orthos, he remembered that protecting Garuda was a promise he made to someone. Just before he leaves for the Tower, Ion makes him promise to come back safe. Level Description The Sand Chronos Tower is visible in the distance during the whole level. After crossing a bunch of small islands with palm trees, Rodea has to go behind a very tall electric wall, and cross a large gap using enemies and Gravitons to reach the top of another tall electric wall on the other side. In the Wii version, there's also a long electric wall at the bottom, connecting the other two. After more islands and ruins, there's a section with stone blocks and cubical electric walls over the void. Later, Rodea has to cross a cluster of islands where strong wind blows. Finally, Rodea reaches a large island where he must defeat a group of Dorolls to activate a warp point. The warp point leads to the Chronos Tower, where the level ends. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) behind the door (50 Gravitons required) under the end of the 3rd wire cable. You'll have to target the door quickly after jumping off the cable, otherwise you'll end up on the other side of the electric wall where the door will be unreachable. # (Bronze) when you're behind the very tall electric wall and have to use enemies to reach the other side, the medal is on the path, among the yellow fishes # (Bronze) in front of the next island after the first checkpoint bell, on the left # (Bronze) in the area with the stone blocks and cubical electric walls, it's floating between the last two blocks # (Bronze) in the area with the strong wind, on a rock near the center, under a rock arch # (Silver) on a platform below the start of the 3rd wire cable # (Silver) after the area with the stone blocks and cubical electric walls, continue forward on the next island; the door (180 Gravitons required) is on the edge of the island # (Silver) in the area where you have to fight the centipede enemies, the medal is on an island below the main island where the enemies are # (Gold) behind the door (250 Gravitons required) in the area with the strong wind, under a stone arch to the right of the warp point and checkpoint bell 3DS version * (Bronze) under the first island after the starting point, on a rock ledge * (Silver) same as #6 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #2 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Silver) under the last island just before the section with stone blocks and cubical electric walls, on the left side * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version, except there's no rock arch above * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Gold) from the island where you have to fight the centipede enemies, there are floating rocks and an island in the distance, in the opposite direction from the warp point. On that island, after a battle, a crystal will appear with the medal inside. Category:Chapters